poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
That night
This is the scene from Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cars. (That night, a drowsy Mack almost falls asleep) Mack: (snores, wakes up, gasps and blubbers) (Mack grunts as he tries to keep his eyes open. But they close again.) Mack: (snores, and then wakes up) Uh! (blabbers for about five seconds, and tries to keep his eyes open) (Then rap music is heard as the screen shows close-ups of the Delinquent Road Hazards with their engines revving. DJ is playing a short song called Rollin' in the Rearview. Wingo is shown opening his shades. Then the screen shows him, Boost and DJ overtaking a car onto the left lane, then overtaking another car onto the right lane. They then overtake a car named Duff Wrecks onto the middle lane. and the left of another. The traffic's horns are heard beeping. Snot Rod, meanwhile, was overtaking the first car onto the right lane and going along the same lane until he overtakes Duff. After, he then starts to sneeze.) Snot Rod: (sniffing) Ah-choo! (Snot Rod's sneezing causes himself to do an instant acceleration, open his throttle wide and shoot flames out of his headers, to which he then catches up to the other tuners as they come towards Mack. DJ drives onto the right lane beside, while Wingo and Boost drive onto the left lane. Snot Rod is behind Mack. Wingo then notices his reflection on Mack's trailer, and turns his interior lights on.) Wingo: (laughs) (Boost and DJ get in front of Mack, who is still concentrating to not fall asleep.) Boost: Hey, yo, DJ! DJ: What up? Boost: We got ourselves a nodder. DJ: (chuckles) (Boost then drives onto the right lane, while DJ drives onto the middle lane that Mack is on. DJ then plays the song Songbird.) Mack: Pretty music. (falls asleep and snores) Boost: Yo, Wingo! Lane change, man. (pushes Mack onto the left lane towards Wingo) Wingo: Ha-ha-ha! Right back at ya! (pushes Mack back towards Boost) Snot Rod: Yeah! Boost: (dodges in front) Oops! I missed. Snot Rod: You going on vacation? (The four cars laugh as Mack, who is still sleeping, moves onto the hard shoulder. The vibration of the hard shoulder causes McQueen and Connor Lacey to move slowly forward as they are still sleeping and snoring. One of McQueen's bobbleheads then falls onto a button which opens the trailer's door. The hard shoulder's vibration continues to make McQueen and Connor Lacey move forward onto the door which is pressing on the ground and causing sparks.) Wingo: (chuckles) Snot Rod: (sniffling) Ah... ah... Boost: Oh, no, Snot Rod... Snot Rod: Ah... Wingo: He's gonna blow! (DJ, Boost and Wingo then drive away as Snot Rod is still besides Mack and starting to sneeze.) Snot Rod: Ah... Ah... AH-CHOO! (accelerates away) Mack: (wakes up) Gesundheit! Whoa-a! One should never drive while drowsy. (McQueen and Connor Lacey then fall off the trailer door onto the highway. The trailer door then closes. The sounds of tires squealing and horns honking are heard as some traffic drive around them still sleeping.) Connor Lacey: (yawning) Morning alright? Where are we? Lightning McQueen: (wakes up) (Then the sound of a horn honking loudly is heard as a truck heads towards them.) Lightning McQueen: Aaaaah!! Connor Lacey: Aaaaah!! Look out! (They drive out of the way, and continue driving the wrong way while dodging some more cars.) Lightning McQueen: Uh! (Then three trucks on all three lanes are seen driving towards them, honking their horns.) Lightning McQueen: Ah! (They skid off the road into the dirt) Connor Lacey: What's going on? Lightning McQueen: (breathes heavily as he sees a queue of trucks driving away) Mack! Connor Lacey: Come on, we'd better find him. (They then drive back onto the lane, grunting as they drive in front of some traffic honking their horns. McQueen and Connor Lacey continue driving faster and overtaking some cars while trying to find Mack.) Lightning McQueen: Mack! (They then come across the queue of trucks and a few cars. They then accelerate faster, trying to find which truck is Mack.) Connor Lacey: Mack, where are you? Lightning McQueen: Hey, Mack! Mack! Connor Lacey: Lightning, look over there! (They notice a truck exiting the highway onto another road, thinking that it is Mack.) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack, wait for me! Connor Lacey: Wait for me too! (His engine is heard revving as they turn onto the same road that the truck is driving along. Their tires squeal as they slide onto the road, and they drive along the road with the truck far ahead.) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Connor Lacey: Lightning, look, railway tracks. (Lightning looks to his left to see a train coming) Connor Lacey: We have to beat the train! (They cross in front of it with only milimeters to spare) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack! (They then get closer to the truck, who is slowing down at a 3-way junction.) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack...wait up! (coughs from the truck's fumes) Mack. Mack! Mack! (They then drive alongside the truck, but its trailer's side shows a sponsor for "Recycled Batteries". The screen then shows the truck, who is actually a Peterbilt named Jerry Recycled Batteries and is not Mack at all.) Lightning McQueen: You're not Mack! Jerry Recycled Batteries: Mack? I ain't no Mack! I'm a Peterbilt, for dang sake! (drives off) Turn on your lights, you moron! Connor Lacey: He's not a moron! Lightning McQueen: Mack... Connor Lacey: I'm really sorry, McQueen. But, what are we going to do? Lightning McQueen: We find Mack and get to California. Connor Lacey: But, how are we going to that? Lightning McQueen: The interstate! Connor Lacey: If we get to the interstate, we'll find Mack! (Lightning reverses and then zooms off with Connor Lacey, passing a sign that says Route 66. They then pass a billboard for Radiator Springs, waking up a dozing police car named Sheriff as they go) Sheriff: Not in my town, you don't. (turns on his siren and gives chase) (Lightning notices Sheriff behind him) Connor Lacey: It's a police car. Lightning McQueen: Oh, no. Oh, maybe he can help us. Connor Lacey: Maybe he can. (Sheriff suddenly backfires) (McQueen and Connor Lacey thought that Sheriff is shooting at them.) Lightning McQueen: He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me?! Connor Lacey: Relax, Lightning, it was just a backfire! Lightning McQueen: How do you know? Connor Lacey: I can tell that car is old. Sheriff: Oh, I ain't gone this fast in years. I'm gonna blow a gasket or somethin'. Connor Lacey: Lightning! Lightning McQueen: Serpentine! Serpentine, serpentine! Connor Lacey: Good thinking, McQueen. (Sheriff sees this) Sheriff: What's he doing? Crazy hot rodder. And, who's that human with him? (Lightning McQueen drives on to avoid the Sheriff backfiring) (In Radiator Springs) Fillmore: I'm telling you, man, every third blink is slower. Sarge: The sixties weren't good to you, were they? (Then they hear backfiring noises as the music stops. The scene then goes to McQueen Connor Lacey still being chased by Sheriff as they all see Radiator Springs in the distance.) Lightning McQueen: What? That's not the Interstate! Connor Lacey: This is a lost town called Radiator Springs. (Suddenly, Sheriff backfires again.) Lightning McQueen: Ah! Oh! (He hits road cones) Connor Lacey: Look out for anymore things like those road cones. Lightning McQueen: Got it! (Lightning McQueen dodges a few then nearly runs into a bigger one) Fillmore: I'm not the only one seeing this, right? (Lightning smashes through Flo's fuel cans) Connor Lacey: Now, you need to be careful with the fuel cans! Lightning McQueen: Right! (Lightning McQueen drives past the three cars) Sarge: Incoming! Fillmore: Whoa, man. (Sarge, Fillmore and Ramone drive out of the way.) Lightning McQueen: No! (The fence hits Ramone's body.) Ramone: Hey! You scratched my paint! (Guido hides behind the sign.) Connor Lacey: Look out for those tires! Lightning McQueen: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (He drives across Luigi's Casa Della Tires, hitting several piles of tires.) Luigi: My tires! (He then drives along the main road towards the Courthouse & Fire Department, with tires all over his body.) Lightning McQueen: (grunts as he spits out a tire in his mouth) Red: (gasps and drives into the building) (Flo, Ramone, Fillmore, Sarge and Connor Lacey all watch as McQueen goes past them. The statue continues damaging the road before finally going up a ramp beside the road. The ramp splits in half as the statue lands on some telephone wires.) Lightning McQueen: (strains as he struggles to move) (McQueen then lose his grip, and the force pulls his back. He ends up hanging from the telephone wires as Stanley's statue flies through the air.) Fillmore: Fly away, Stanley. Be free! Red: (gasps as the statue comes towards him, and drives back into the courthouse) (The statue lands back in its place, and the water resumes shooting out. Red then looks with shock. The music resumes as Sheriff drives slowly to McQueen who is still hanging from the telephone wires.) Sheriff: (breathes heavily) Boy, you're in a heap of trouble. Lightning McQueen: (sighs and closes his eyes and passed out) (Connor Lacey also feels woozy and passes out as well) (The next day, we see photographers at the Los Angeles International Speedway watching Mack arrive.) Kori Turbowitz: We're live at the Los Angeles International Speedway as the first competitor, Lightning McQueen, is arriving at the track. (The photographers are heard talking as they surround Mack.) Photographer 1: McQueen, how's the trip? Photographer 2: Is it true he's gonna pose for Cargirl? Photographer 3: Lightning, what's your strategy? (Mack's trailer door opens, with no one inside it.) Crowd: (all gasp and take pictures with their cameras) Mack: What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps? (The screen then shows different news reporters reporting about McQueen's disappearance, and Mack then notices that he and the whole of Team Freeman are missing.) Dan Sclarkenberg: McQueen's driver arrived in California, but McQueen was missing. Skip Ricter: Racecar Lightning McQueen was reported missing. News Reporter 1: ...to race an unprecedented... News Reporter 2: (while the screen shows photographers interviewing Dusty and Rusty Rust-eze) Sponsor stated they have no idea where he is. Chuki: (speaks in Japanese about McQueen's disappearance) Dale Earnhardt, Jr.: I just hope Lightning's OK. I sure would hate to see anything bad happen to him. Jay Leno: I don't know what's harder to find, Lightning McQueen or a crew chief who'll work with him! Sven: (German accent) Lightning McQueen must be found at all costs! Chuck Manifold: They're all asking the same question: Where is McQueen? (The next day) Connor Lacey: Where are we? Mater: Mornin', sleepin' beauties! Lightning McQueen: Ah! Connor Lacey: What the?! Mater: (Laughing hysterically) I was wonderin' when you both was gonna wake up! Lightning McQueen: Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt us! Connor Lacey: Yeah. (Lightning McQueen tries to reverse but his wheel has been clamped) Lightning McQueen: A parking boot? Why do I have a parking boot on. What are you...? What's going on here?! Please! Lightning McQueen: A parking boot? Why do I have a parking boot on? (The screen zooms out to show our heroes in the impound.) Lightning McQueen: What's going on here? Please! (McQueen tries to push the parking boot back, but it wouldn't go underneath his tire.) Mater: (chuckles) You're funny. I like you already. My name's Mater. Connor Lacey: Mater? Mater: Yeah, like "tuh-mater," but without the "tuh". What's your name? We don't usually see any humans out here. Connor Lacey: So, I must be the first one. I'm Connor Lacey. Mater: It's good to met you and your new friend, Connor. And what's your name, red car? Lightning McQueen: Wait, you don't know my name? Mater: Uh... No, I know your name. Is your name Mater too? Lightning McQueen: What? Connor Lacey: Well, I may to have tell you his real name later. Lightning McQueen: Look, I need to get to California as fast as possible. Where are we? Mater: Where are you? Shoot! You're both in Radiator Springs. The cutest little town in Carburetor County. Lightning McQueen: (looks around to see a few old buildings) Oh, great. Just great! Connor Lacey: Really great! Mater: Well, if y'all think that's great, you should see the rest of the town. Lightning McQueen: You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town! Connor Lacey: (whispering) McQueen really wants to escape from this place. Lightning McQueen: So if you could just open the gate, take this boot off, you and me, we go cruisin', check out the local scene... Mater: Dad-gum! (gets ready to press the button for the gate) Lightning McQueen: How'd that be, Tuhmater? Mater: (about to press the button) Cool! Sheriff: Mater! (Mater then stops, and reverses as Sheriff arrives. McQueen then frown and Team Equesodor then feel sorry for Mater.) Sheriff: What did I tell you about talkin' to the accused? Mater: To not to. Sheriff: Well, quit your yappin' and tow this red delinquent road hazard to traffic court. (presses the button to open the gate) (to Connor Lacey) And you are coming to traffic court, as well. Connor Lacey: Yes sir. Mater: (whispers to McQueen) Well, we'll talk later, Mater. (chuckles as he gets behind McQueen) "Later, Mater." That's funny! (uses his tow hook to grab McQueen's undercarriage) Lightning McQueen: Ah! (Cut to the traffic court) Sheriff: The court of Radiator Springs will come to order. (The doors open and the residents babble on about what Lightning McQueen did the night before) Ramone: You scratched my paint! Guido: (shouting in Italian) Luigi: You broke-a the road. You a very bad car! Connor Lacey: Okay, calm down, everyone. It was an accident. Flo: That's no accident! It's a crime, human! Ramone: Wait, a human? Luigi: We've-a never seen-a that before. Guido: (Speaking Italian) Fillmore: No way. A human? Sarge: There aren't normally any humans around here. Flo: Well, we have our first one. Red: (gasps in amazement) Lizzie: A human? Well, wait till Doc and Sally see this. Lightning McQueen: (to Sheriff) Officer, talk to me, babe. How long is gonna take? I've got to get to California pronto. Sheriff: Where's your lawyer? Lightning McQueen: I don't know. Tahiti maybe. He's got a timeshare there. Sheriff: (to Connor Lacey) And how about you? Connor Lacey: We don't have one. (glaring at McQueen) And I'm not the ones who caused the damage here. Sheriff: When a defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to them. (to the other residents) Hey! Anyone want to be their lawyer? (All of the residents move back, except Mater.) Mater: Shoot, I'll do it, Sheriff! (moves beside McQueen and Connor Lacey) Sheriff: All rise! The Honorable Doc Hudson presiding. Ramone: (moves his body up from his tires) Luigi: Show-off. Sheriff: May Doc have mercy on your soul. (The door bangs as Doc Hudson comes in, which the screen shows him from his side as he drives to his bench.) Lightning McQueen: (gasps as he hears the door bang) Connor Lacey: What the...? Doc Hudson: All right, I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin' my town, Sheriff. I want his hood on a platter! I'm gonna put him in jail till he's rot! No, check that. (gets on some ramps that move him up to the top of his bench) I'm gonna put him in jail till the jail rots on top of him, and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm... (notices McQueen and the team, as McQueen does a nervous grin) Connor Lacey: (clears her throat) Um, excuse me, Your Honor. My name is Connor Lacey and I'm afraid this is all a huge honest mistake, misunderstanding and accident. You see... Doc Hudson: Throw him out of here, Sheriff. I want him out of my courtroom. I want him out of our town! The same goes for this human! Case dismissed. Lightning McQueen: Yes! Doc Hudson: Wait, human? Connor Lacey: Yes, your Honor? Doc Hudson: Sheriff, since when does a human ever turn up in these parts? Sheriff: I don't know. He just showed up out of nowhere last night. Connor Lacey: I just came here through my Realm Crystal. Sally Carrera: Sorry I'm late, Your Honor! (McQueen and Connor Lacey turn around to see her, which McQueen instantly falls in love with her.) Lightning McQueen: (to himself) Holy Porsche! She's gotta be from my attorney office. (Sally then drives into the courtroom as Lightning and Connor Lacey turn back to the front.) Lightning McQueen: (to Sally) Hey, thanks for comin', but we're all set. He's letting us go. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Sally Carrera: Wow, a human. We never had one of those before. Flo: Yeah, we thought so, too. (All agreeing at the same time) Sally Carrera: